Breaking It Off
by BlessedMay
Summary: Sequel to My Love Is True. Rogue's broken hearted because Remy's cheating on her and Logan's there to pick up the pieces.
1. Mistakes Happen

Rogue glanced at the clock for the fifth time in three minutes. Remy had told her he'd only be gone for several hours and that he'd be home before midnight. Well now it was two in the morning and still no sign of her husband. He had been doing this for several weeks now, he'd go out dressed up nice and wouldn't return until the wee hours of the morning and then he'd be so drunk he couldn't walk straight. She'd warned him to stop but he still left and didn't come back until late. Rising from the couch she decided that if he wouldn't come home she'd go search for him herself. Grabbing her coat off the rack she slipped her boots on and exited their house. Climbing into their ferrari she turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway.

Zooming down the street she scanned the area for places he might have wandered off to. Since he always walked to where ever he was going she assumed it was closeby, within walking distance perferably. Seeing a strip bar called 'Peek-a-Boobz' Rogue frowned. _He wouldn't go there, would he?_ Seeing various men walking out of the place with scantily dressed women she sighed. It was exactly the sort of place Remy would go. She knew he wasn't faithful to her, even though she had the bracelet that could turn off her powers so she could have physical contact, she knew she was never enough to quench his ever lasting thirst for women. He was a lover by nature, but not a husband. Parking the ferrari she rose from the car and walked up to the doors. Gathering up her courage she pushed the doors open and walked into the room.

The smell of booze and sweat permeated her senses and caused her to momentarily choke. Over coming the strong smells she pushed through the crowd of gathered men and searched for her evasive husband. Seeing a flash of auburn hair, Rogue turned towards that area and pushed through the people around her. The sight that greeted her was none too pleasant.

Amongst a swarm of scantily dressed women Remy was sitting at a booth with multiple bottles of beer and cigars in front of him. The women sitting with him couldn't keep their hands off him, they were touching him everywhere, especially in the places Rogue thought that only SHE should go. Knocking the women away from him she slapped him in the face.

"What in tarnation are ya doin' heah Remy!" Anger was apparent in her southern drawl that had noticebly deepened. "Get yo' lousy ass off that chaiah an' come with meh now!" Remy stood at his wife's orders and wobbled next to her.

"Roguey, chere, wha's wrong? Remy can' go have a beer ever' once in a while?" He wobbled as he spoke, swaying from side to side. Grabbing his arm Rogue started to lead him out of the bar.

"Just shut up and follow meh Remy." As much as she loved her husband right now she couldn't deal with him. Finding him in the arm's of another woman, _women!_ she corrected herself, and drinking so much was just too hard to understand. Driving home she ignored his constant ramblings and helped him into the house when they arrived back at their house. The one thing that Rogue had enjoyed being married to Remy was the large amounts of money he had, shopping became one of her favorite things to do when Remy was gone and she did it as often as she could. Plopping her intoxicated husband onto the couch she stared into his eyes and lifted his head so his red on black eyes met her green ones.

"You are gonna sleep, and when you wake up, meh an' you are gonna have a nice long talk." Pushing her husband down so he could lay back on the couch Rogue went to her bedroom. When she closed the door to her bedroom it was as if the flood gates opened up and the reality of the situation hit her full on. Tears poured down her face as she realized what a mess her life had become. At first her marriage to Remy had been picture perfect, he had spent all of his time showing her just how much he loved her. But now, Rogue wondered if he had ever really loved her at all. Picking up the phone she dialed the mansion's number, ever since Remy had started going out she had relied more and more on her friends at the X-Mansion.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was deep and gruff, Rogue realized abrubtly it was Logan.

"Logan? Is that you?" Her voice was broken and rough, she knew immeditately that Logan realized she had been crying.

"Yes? Rogue, have ya been cryin'?" His voice was like silk on her skin, brushing pleasantly through her.

"Yeah, are any of tha otha gals there?" Rogue was desperate for some girl talk with some of her female friends from the mansion and she really needed to talk to them right now.

"No, the X-Babes are off onna mission of their own, right now I'm the only one at tha mansion." His voice beheld the worry she knew was etched on his face.

"Oh, ah guess ah could always call back lata." A whimper escaped her lips and she started to cry harder.

"Rogue, do ya need me ta come over?" She could sense the urgency in his voice and she knew he would do anything for her.

"Please, ah really need somebody ta talk ta." Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself.

"I'll be right over."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When Logan had received Rogue's call he had been in the middle of watching a recorded football game, despite the late hour he had found that he couldn't sleep and figured he might as well watch football. Going into the garage he got onto his harley and sped off into the night. Heading towards the Lebeau mansion he thought over how distressed Rogue had sounded. His heart constricted as he thought of all the possibilities of what had hurt her so. He could see her sitting on the couch with the phone in her hand tears streaming down her cheeks as struggled to speak to him. He pushed back the thought and pulled up into their mansion. They'd certainly down well for themselves as he saw the black ferrari parked in the driveway.

Getting off his harley he walked up to the door and knocked. Rogue opened the door and launched herself into his arms. She hadn't changed a bit in the time since he last saw her. Her auburn hair with white streaks was still soft in his hands, her green eyes still shone but tonight they shown with tears and her porcelin skin was tear streaked as he held her close. Seeing that her bracelet was activated so it was okay to touch her skin he kissed her forhead and walked her into the house, her still in his arms. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as she hugged him tightly. He walked over to the couch and saw Remy asleep on it so he decided to take her to the bedroom.

Walking through the immense house he found the bedroom and placed the crying woman on the bed. He sat next to her and held her close still. She put her face to his chest and hugged him tightly. Her sobs slowly receded as Logan soothed her. Her tears stopped falling and she whimpered as he pulled her back.

"What's wrong Rogue?" He asked softly. Her green eyes were red and swollen from her tears and she swallowed and tried to regain her composure.

"Remy, was at a bar and he was drinkin' and he was smokin' and he had women, oh Gawd tha women were everyahwhere Logan! They were touchin' him in tha places onlyah ah'm supposed ta go and he just sat there and encouraged it!" She started crying again and Logan fought the incredible urge to beat the crap out of her husband.

"It's okay Rogue, it's all gonna be okay." Slowly Rogue relaxed into Logan's grasp and she fell asleep in his arms. Logan laid her back onto the bed and covered her with the blanket before rising from the bed. He went back to the living room and watched Remy sleep on the couch. He wanted to hit him so badly, the smell of booze and cheap perfume was heavy in the air and it threatened to choke him. Going back into the bedroom he stopped and stared at the sight that greeted him.

Rogue looked so peaceful on the bed. Her auburn hair was falling into her face, he knew it was soft and would feel so good wrapped around his hands if he just touched it. Shaking his head he admired her porcelin skin and wished he could run his hands across it just once. He'd never been able to touch her once she was a full grown woman. When she was younger he'd touched her when her powers were in full blast to save her from certain death but now that she was a woman he found himself longing for more than just a touch to save. No he wanted to touch for pleasure. He longed to hold her in his arms, take her to his bed and show her how a woman should be treated instead of leaving her at home while he pranced around the town with random chicks like her husband did.

Climbing into the bed next to her he laid down and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful that he longed to show her his love. After he'd broken her heart like Remy had he had never felt so much regret in his life. He loved her, he never stopped. He was just so frustrated and angry that she accepted Remy so quickly that it had worn his patience through. He'd left after their last fight, he'd gone to Canada again and worked off his steam. When he'd gotten home the news of Rogue and Remy's marriage left him in a fit of anger and guilt. That man had moved in so fast to take what was rightfully Logan's that it had pissed him off for a long time.

His anger had slowly faded and now was just a dull ache in his heart as he thought of the woman he loved. Bringing himself back to the present he closed his eyes and his mind was filled with the many moments of her smiling face. God that woman was beautiful. Logan's last thoughts of the night were of Rogue and how much he loved her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Hey everybody! This is the sequel to My Love Is True. I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently and I thank you for your patience, I hope yall like this story and please don't forget to review! -Sabeybaby


	2. Falling Is Not An Option

The first thing that registered in Rogue's mind when she woke up was the warmth of the body next to her. Assuming it was Remy she cuddled close to him and relaxed. When the person purred she pulled away faster than she thought possible and flipped over to see who it was. Seeing Logan her mind whirled. What was Logan doing in her bed? Slowly the events of last night became clear to her, she remembered taking Remy home, she remembered calling the mansion and Logan coming to hold her until she fell asleep. She relaxed now that she remembered that nothing intimate had happened between them. He started waking up so Rogue got out of bed, grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and went into the bathroom to shower.

When she was done she dried off quickly and got dressed. She left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to eat something since Logan was apparently up already. When she got to the kitchen she saw Remy at the table holding a cup of coffee while holding his head with the other hand. Logan was leaning against the counter with a very upset look on his face. Walking towards Remy she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Did ya have any medicine for thyat headache Remy?" She asked softly. Her husband raised his head and shook it slowly. She dug through the medicine cabinet and pulled out some pills to take care of his headache. He gratefully took them and kissed her hand through her glove.

"Merci beaucoup aimer." He muttered after tossing the pills down his throat and took a deep swallow of coffee. He sat silently for a moment letting Rogue admire her husband's pained expression.

"Ya shouldn'ta had so much ta drink Remy, ah'm always tellin' ya that ya're gonna get a hangover in tha mornin' but ya neva listen ta meh!" She pushed him roughly on the shoulder and he winced.

"Remy's sorry, he really is." He whispered low, almost ashamed to speak the words. Beside them Logan shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks for stayin' with meh last night Logan, ah really 'preciate it." Rogue thanked the short man by giving him a quick hug. Remy snorted.

"Da guy who leftcha gets a hug but yo' own husband don't? Dat ain't right mon belle chere." Remy was teasing her but Rogue didn't appreciate it.

"But he's not the man who broke mah heart twice, and he's also the man who stayed with meh when mah husband was too drunk ta care." She snapped back. Remy winced again and lowered his head in shame.

"Can we continue dis convosation lata when Remy's headache gone?" He pleaded to her rubbing his head.

"Ah guess, but we will continue this conversation if ya want ta or not." Her word was finale and she grabbed Logan's hand to take him out of the room. Once outside of the room she let her pain overcome her again. Since she and Remy had married she had become good at hiding how she truly felt from her husband. Logan pulled her into his arms and just let her cry. After a while her sobs ceased and she just relaxed against him.

"It's gonna be alright Rogue, you'll see." He whispered against her hair as he held her close.

"Ah really hope so Logan, ah really do."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jubilation Lee was not a patient person. She was always waiting for something good to happen to her but so far all bad had happened with not a glimpse of good. First Rogue gets together with Wolvie after Remy left her, then she breaks up with Wolvie and gets married to Remy, leaving poor, precious Jubilee to fend for herself since Logan was too busy wishing he could be with Rogue. Sighing she plopped down on the couch in the living room. She was by herself right now because everybody else was off doing something more important then hanging with Jubes. Loud laughter could be heard coming down the hall and she suddenly wished she could disappear.

The door was pushed open and Bobby entered followed by some of his friends. Most of them girls. She groaned and buried herself in the couch as best she could. Just as she wished they would leave Bobby plopped down beside her and several of his friends next to them.

"Heya Jubes, sup?" He said sounding intoxicated. She loved Bobby to death, she really did but when he got drunk it drove her nuts.

"Not much, just watchin' some tv." She answered while flipping through the channels on the tv. Bobby chuckled and grabbed the remote from her.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" He said as he switched it to a NC-17 channel. Jubilee's eyes went wide as saucers and she squealed before trying to snatch the remote back out of his hands.

"Bobby! Give it back!" She hissed at him as she continued to grab at the remote. Someone cleared their throat and everybody went silent. They all turned towards the doorway slowly. Jubilee swore she was going to kill Bobby as soon as she had the chance. There in the doorway was the Professor looking both amused and disappointed at the same time.

"Hi Professor!" Bobby greeted the man enthusiastically, blissfully unaware at how much trouble he was in. "Won'tcha watch some tv with us?" He said as he wheeled the Professor over to the couch to watch with them. Jubilee grabbed Bobby and pushed him back onto the couch. She grabbed the Professor and wheeled him out of the room.

"I'm really sorry about that Professor!" She apologized blushing a deep red. "Bobby's really drunk and he's not thinking, and I swear I was NOT watching that show, Bobby he just switched the channel and I couldn't stop him and..." She would've kept on going but her words were halted by the Professor's amused smile.

"I am aware that you were not watching such a tasteless program, and I'm also aware that Bobby is drunk, you need not explain anything." The Professor's sentence made Jubilee relax greatly and she sighed in relief. She smiled broadly at the Professor and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Professor! I really didn't like the thought of explaining that!" She said and ran out of the room. Entering her bedroom she collapsed on the neon green sheets of her bed. Grabbing a bubble gum pink pillow she pressed it to her face and screamed into it. She'd never been so embarrassed before and it was not good on her already stressed nerves. Pulling the pillow from her face she sat up and looked around her bright room, although she loved the colors sometimes it hurt even her eyes. There was a knock at the door before Kitty burst into the room.

"Hey Jubes!" The brown haired girl exclaimed as she came in carrying a box. "I just brought some stuff over that you said that you wanted to try on." She dropped the box onto the bed and Jubilee looked in. Seeing bright pink clothing she groaned.

"Now's just not a good time Kitty, later 'kay?" Jubilee rose from the bed and went to her balcony. Almost all the rooms had balconies and she was happy she had one.

"Somethin' wrong Jubes?" The brown haired girl asked her brown haired companion.

"I'm just kinda stressed right now Kit, I guess it's birthday nerves." Jubilee said sighing. Her twenty-first birthday was tomorrow and she was nervous to say the least.

"It might be, either that or you're just excited to see Remy." Kitty smiled slyly and Jubilee groaned.

"Kitty please, I don't wanna talk about it." Jubilee had been obsessed with Remy since she met him, sure she'd hidden her feelings well from the empathic man but she was sure he could feel her heartbreak when he married Rogue.

"But it's obvious you love him!" Kitty exclaimed spinning Jubilee around so she could see her face. "Why are you ashamed to show how you feel?" That question held so many complicated answers she wasn't sure what to do.

"Because he's a married man!" She admitted at last. It hurt her to say it and it hurt her heart to know it. "I can't be with him if he's married to Rogue." She sighed.

"You gotta get that man back, if you love him so much then you need to try." Jubilee thought Kitty must be out of her mind to suggest such a thing.

"Kitty, are you insane? He's married to Rogue, what part of that don't you understand?" Jubilee was about to lose it, Kitty was driving her insane. Pushing Kitty back into her room she closed the balcony on the irritated girl. Turning towards the edge of the balcony she really wished she could grow wings so she could fly away. She was so sick and tired of loving a guy who could never return her feelings because he loved another woman.

"Hallo Jubes." The heavily accented voice of Kurt brought her out of her musings with a jump.

"Kurt!" She exclaimed, standing on the edge of the balcony she lost her balance and toppled over the edge. For a long moment she thought she was going to die and then she was in Kurt's arms at the top of the balcony once again.

"Falling is not an option firecracker."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Well what do ya think? Good? Bad? Let me know! And otherwise than those things MUST I remind you that this is MY story and if I want to make Remy a jerk I have permission? Sure I love Remy, he's loads of fun but c'mon! There's gotta be a story out there thats contradictory to what everybody feels! lol. -Sabeybaby


	3. Stop Teasin

Logan sped home on his harley after Rogue had ordered him to leave their house. He figured that she didn't want him to become any more involved in the lover's feud than he already was but the primitive part of him, the beast that he hid underneath his calm exterior was inwardly raging that she sent him away. The urge to protect Rogue was still as strong as ever and he had to constantly fight it now to keep himself under control. _Why did I have to screw up? Why?_ Even though it'd been several years he still couldn't get over the fact that his heart beat for Rogue and Rogue alone. Sometimes he wished he could just let her go and get on with his life but his heart demanded him to wait for her.

Pulling up in the driveway he saw several of the X-Men playing basket ball. Parking his harley in the garage he climbed off, shedding his jacket he started walking towards the area where they were playing. Glancing up briefly towards Jubilee's room he saw her and Nightcrawler on the balcony, holding eachother in a tight embrace. Fighting back a growl he turned his attention back to the game going on. _Guess I'll hafta have a talk with Elf 'bout takin' care o' Jubes. _He thought to himself as he pushed his way into the game. Logan snatched the basketball from Scott's hands and made a shot for one of the baskets.

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed when Logan scored a shot for his opposing team. The Canadian man smirked and continued to play with the other side. Using his smaller size to his advantage he ducked under Piotr's arm and grabbed the basketball yet again. Leaping upwards he shot the basketball into the same hoop. Several groans and exclamations followed his shot and he smirked again. Finally the game was called when Logan scored for the seventeenth time.

"If I knew you were such a good player Logan, I would've put you on my time!" Piotr declared as he slapped Logan heavily on the back. The shorter man grunted and wiped his face off with one of the many towels outside for the working people.

"Hey Wolvie!" Hearing Jubilee's high pitched voice calling him he glanced upwards and saw her leaning over her balcony. "Let's go play some pool!" She said jumping off the balcony's edge leaving the short man to catch her. Logan easily caught her in his arms and gave her a reproving look.

"That's dangerous Jubes, what if I didn't catch ya?" He asked her with a frown on his face. Jubilee smiled brightly and wiggled out of his arms.

"I know you'd catch me Wolvie, you always do." She said before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the garage. "Now c'mon! Let's go play some pool!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue sat silently on the couch as she watched her husband try to explain why he did what he did. His hands were waving dramatically and he was trying to keep his voice low so they didn't end up yelling. She sighed and slumped against the couch. She was quickly growing tired of his many excuses and she blanked her mind so she didn't have to listen to it anymore.

"Rogue, are ya listenin' to a t'ing I'm sayin' chere?" Remy's questioning tone brought her out of her thoughts and she snapped to attention.

"Ah was, but ah admit ah got a bit bored." She blinked her green eyes innocently and gave him a small smile. Remy sighed and smiled back at his wife.

"Chere, ya got the 'tention span of an infant." He shook his head and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and it was quick since she didn't have her bracelet on.

"Doncha know it!" She exclaimed switching her bracelet on. Grabbing her husband she pulled him down on the couch next to her.

"Marie, m'love, ya forgive me?" Remy asked her with a pleading look in his eyes. Rogue looked like she was contemplaiting it then she nodded.

"Yeah, but only if the next tahme ya go out ya take meh with ya!" She smiled broadly before pulling him into a passionate kiss. They kissed for a long time, only coming up to breathe. They finally pulled apart and Remy wiggled his eyebrow's suggestively.

"How 'bout we take dis upstairs no?" He asked her before standing and offering his hand to her. She took his hand and he led her upstairs were he proceded to show her just how much he loved her in a different fashion.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remy was outside smoking after making love to Rogue several times. He was leaning against the balcony with one of his hands in his pocket while the other was holding his ciggarette. He inhaled deeply before exhaling the smoke from his lungs. Staring out over the enormous expanse of his property he mused over his actions last night. _Why do I constantly do dese t'ings to her? I love dat woman more dan life, why?_ He browsed over the questions briefly before shoving them to the back of his mind, blaming everything on his raging hormones that even after him maturing into a grown adult of 28 years old he still had the hormones of a teenager.

Rogue was stirring inside their bedroom and he strolled back in to greet her in his favorite way. Putting his cigarette out he leaned over the bed and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. His wife awoke and returned his kiss. They stayed like that for several long moments before Rogue pushed him away lightly and smiled at him.

"That was nahce." She whispered to him as she stroked his cheek with her hand. Remy took her hand in his and gave it a light kiss.

"Yes t'was." He mumbled against her hand. "Votre corps est une étendue que j'aimerais l'explorer encore une fois mon amour." Rogue blushed at his choice of words since living with him had assisted her in learning French.

"Remy." She whispered blushing deeper when he ran his hand down her body suggestively. "Yer insatiable!" She exclaimed when he touched her special spot.

"Dat I am." He said before climbing into bed next to her. "Est-ce que mais comment je peux résister à une si belle femme?" He asked her in French. Remy continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as he kissed her body where ever his lips could reach. Rogue moaned and kissed her husband deeply.

"Stop teasin' and make love ta me Remy." She pleaded to him. No further words were necessary.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Well now we all know them two have an ACTIVE sex life. Hehehe! Review! -Sabeybaby

translations

Votre corps est une étendue que j'aimerais l'explorer encore une fois mon amour, Your body is an expanse I would like to explore again my love.

Est-ce que mais comment je peux résister à une si belle femme? But how can I resist such a beautiful woman?


	4. Games and Steps

Jubilee grinned at Logan, her youthful enthusiasm for winning a game or two of pool was infectious to most people, but to Logan, it was simply childish. Right now she was asking him for another round of pool, only this time, the stakes were a tad higher. Logan groaned at her silly suggestions.

"Jubes, it's almost three in th' morn, y'should be sleepin', not playin' pool." She merely grinned and started to reset the pool table again.

"Look, if your scared I can always get Bobby or possibly John to get up and play with me..." She let her words trail off as Logan's eyes began to darken with quiet rage at the thought of either those boys playing THIS game with her.

"Fine, if you just HAVE to play it." Logan finally growled in defeat. Jubilee yipped in excitement.

"Alright!" She grinned triumphantly, "so here's how we play, with each ball that goes down a side pocket the opposing player has to take off a piece of clothing. For each ball that goes down a corner pocket, the opposing player has to do something to the player who made the shot by description or of free will. And finally, whoever loses the game has to do whatever the winner says for 24 hours." She finished explaining the rules and inhaled deeply. She paused to examine Logan's blank face. "Game on?" The wolf like man gave her a look that told her that he really didn't want to play but he replied in opposition.

"Sure."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue finally crawled out of bed around four in the morning and glanced around the room. Remy had picked up a few things on the way out of the house she noticed. The articles of clothing that had been formerly scattered around the floor in disarray were now piled into the hamper. The southern woman stood and stretched for a moment before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Remy, of course, had things to do, so he had left earlier to attend to them. What those things were, Rogue wasn't sure, but she trusted him enough to believe him when he said that she was the only woman for him nowadays. She turned on the shower and climbed in. She hoped Remy would be home soon, or an X-Men job to pop up so she could do something with her time. Sighing happily, she resigned herself to a slow day full of reading books and strolls through an empty garden.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jubilee blushed as Logan smirked at her from across the table. Halfway through the game, Jubilee was shirtless and shoeless (not to mention sockless) and preparing to remove another piece of clothing while Logan had only removed his shirt and had hugged her once. A while ago Jubilee had retrieved some beers from the kitchen for them to sip on discreetly to loosen up the mood a bit. Considering the fact that Jubilee was only nineteen, they had to be careful that no one was informed of the game so that Jubilee wouldn't be sent to bed with punishments ringing above her head.

She was jerked out of her embarassment when Logan hit a ball into the corner pocket. She slowly wandered his way to fulfil any request he might make. The several beers he had ingested had loosened him up, giving him a slight 'I just rolled out of bed' kind of look. His eyelids lowered as he pulled her into his arms. She held her breath in anticipation. Time seemed to slow down for those few moments as his lips met hers. They softly pressed together and Jubilee felt herself relax into his strong arms, feeling very safe in his warmth. The moment lasted until Logan abruptly pushed her away, his eyes were wide in astonishment.

"Jubes! Oh my god.." He trailed off and backed away from her. "Go to bed Jubilee." He demanded as she neared him. She stopped midstep.

"Wolvy?" Her eyes watered at the hardened look he gave her.

"Go to bed Jubilee." His command left no space for debate. She choked back a sob as she darted out of the room and ran all the way to her bedroom where she crashed onto her bed and didn't stop crying.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remy wandered the streets in the predawn morning with heavy thoughts filling his mind. He wanted to stay devoted to Rogue and Rogue alone, but his hormones kept yanking him in tempting ways, causing him to think things that didn't stay exactly the way he wanted them to. He passed by places that would've normally caused him to be lured inside, and continued down his path. He had just passed by another tempting area when a thought struck him.

He didn't have to do everything at once. This thought caused more thoughts. All this time he had tried to do everything at once to become loyal to Rogue, but what if, with her help, he took each step one at a time. He grinned and turned around to head back home. Remy knew how to remain with her now, and he had a very good feeling that she would agree heartily with his new idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan woke up to the sound of Kurt banging on his door. He mumbled choice words under his breath as he climbed out of bed to answer the door. He opened the door and was about to yell at the elf for waking him up when he was met by a very solid metal fist slamming into his face. He flew backwards and hit the wall opposite the door. Kurt and Piotr slowly entered his room and stood in front of him with their arms crossing their chests.

"Logan, ve do not mean to come across as enemies, but vwen I entered Jubilee's room dis morning she vas asleep vith tear tracks on her face. I voke her up and she told me that you vere at fault." The blue man quirked an eyebrow as Logan slowly stood up.

"Jubilee is my friend Logan, I do wish to cause you more pain." Piotr said, uncrossing his arms and helping Logan up. "The only reason I punched is because Jubilee told me you deserved it." The large man shrugged and stood by Kurt.

"And ya had perfect reason to punch me, but once is enough." Logan grit his teeth and flicked Kurt off. "What happens 'tween me an' Jubes ain't none o' yer business elf, so stay the hell outa it."

Not sure how to answer that, Kurt exited Logan's bedroom and took Piotr with him, leaving the hairy and brooding man to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jubilee cried as she took a shower. She cried as she dried herself off. She cried as she dressed and she finally stopped crying when she decided she needed something to eat. She kept to herself when she entered the kitchen, talking only when she quietly asked Storm for a glass she couldn't quite reach. It was handed to her with a soft question about her well being. She answered with a non commital "Fine," and ventured back to her room in silence after getting a glass of water and a bagel.

She was almost to her bedroom when she stopped at the sight of Wolverine getting punched very hard by Piotr. She tip toed closer to the room and listened in to the conversation. She held her breath at Kurt's words and her eyes watered again at rememberance of last night. However, she felt angry that Kurt had decided to take the situation into his own hands instead of leaving it to Jubilee to solve.

Jubilee finished her bagel just as Kurt and Piotr wandered out of Logan's bedroom. In four quick strides she was right in front of Kurt and splashed her glass of water down the blue man. His eyes widened in shock as he jumped back in surprise.

"Mein Gott!" He exclaimed. "Was die Hölle?!" He continued to babble in German as Jubilee stormed off back towards her room. She didn't look back at the situation she caused once. She was too pissed of to argue.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Another chapter knocked down for the first time in forever! lol Sorry I took so long to update, I've been working on finishing a trilogy of mine first but it's finally done. From now on, y'all have my attention! W00t! lol Anyways...

translations

Mein Gott - My God

Was die Hölle - What the hell

Later y'all - Sabeybaby


End file.
